Just Be A Couple?
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Dimulai dari sebuah perjanjian yang mengikat keduanya dalam permainan asmara yang rumit. Mampukah keduanya menemukan satu titik terang dalam permainan itu? Atau malah semakin terseret dalam kegelapan? CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! A HaeHyuk Fanfiction!/Slight!HaeKyu!KyuMin! BL/Typo(s)/RnR Please HARAP TINGGALKAN REVIEW! SIDERS DIMOHON KELUAR...
1. Why Not Me?

** "****Just Be a Couple" **

**(Why Not Me?)**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction ft. KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, Romance**

**Length : Chapter**

**Summary : Dimulai dari sebuah perjanjian yang mengikat keduanya dalam permainan asmara yang rumit. Mampukah keduanya menemukan satu titik terang dalam permainan itu? Atau malah semakin terseret dalam kegelapan?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kibum. Trio magnae yang akan selalu menjadi milik Ta.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR.**

**A/N : Bayangkan FF ini pada jaman Sorry Sorry ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bola matanya terfokus pada dua orang yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari Donghae yang memandangi mereka dengan sorot mata sendu.

Menyadari bahwa kedatangannya disini hanya akan berakhir diacuhkan, pemuda berambut hitam itu beranjak pergi. Berniat kembali menuju _drom _-nya di lantai 12 dan menghabiskan waktu disana seharian. Menonton flim, mungkin? Apapun yang penting bisa membuatnya mengisi jadwalnya yang kosong hari ini.

"Oh, Donghae _hyung_?"

Seketika itu juga senyuman manis langsung terpatri di wajah Donghae. Walaupun ini sudah terlewat 15 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya, setidaknya Donghae merasa senang saat akhirnya sosok itu menyadari kehadirannya disini. Itu artinya ia diperhatikan, kan?

"Donghae? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Datang-datang tanpa suara seperti hantu lagi,"

Donghae menampakan cengiran lebarnya. Sama sekali tidak keberatan dikatai oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri segera berdiri dari sofa, meninggalkan si _magnae _setan yang sejak tadi sibuk mengobrol dengannya lalu menghampiri Donghae dengan tampang bersalah.

"Kau sudah datang dari tadi, ya? Maaf, aku tadi membahas jadwal Super Junior dengan Kyuhyun."

"_Gwaenchana, hyung_. Aku juga datang kesini hanya untuk berkunjung." Sahut Donghae menenangkan. "Dorm 12 sedang sepi-sepinya. _Hyungdeul _yang lain sibuk dengan jadwal pribadi. Hanya aku yang kosong hari ini."

"Kau pengangguran menyedihkan, Ikan!" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai lebar. Pemuda berambut ikal panjang itu sepertinya senang sekali mendapat bahan ejekan pagi-pagi begini. Apalagi jika menyangkut _hyung _pendeknya itu.

"Kyu, sopan sedikit dengan Donghae!" tegur Sungmin. "Lagipula kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Donghae. Sama-sama pengangguran hari ini."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "_Aish_, kenapa _hyung _malah lebih membela ikan itu daripada aku?" dengusnya sebal.

"Karena kau itu setan. Jadi aku tidak perlu membelamu, kan?"

Skakmat.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. "_Hyung_ tidak adil!" gerutunya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa geli, yang beberapa saat kemudian diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang memang tidak bisa berlama-lama marah dengan Sungmin.

Donghae yang melihat interaksi patner satu kamar itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan sakit yang muncul saat itu juga. Bersamaan dengan rasa terpesonanya saat melihat tawa itu lagi. Tawa yang dari awal sudah merenggut atensinya. Tawa yang begitu ia sukai.

Mati-matian Donghae berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu. Tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Matanya masih memperhatikan interaksi itu, yang lama-lama semakin terlihat intim saat Sungmin dengan sengaja menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun, menyuruh pemuda berambut ikal itu untuk berhenti tertawa.

"_Aww_, itu sakit _hyung_!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, berhenti tertawa, Kyu." perintah Sungmin, menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat reaksi kesal Kyuhyun.

"Yah, _hyung_! Aku akan─"

"Emm Sungmin _hyung_, Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku kembali ke dorm 12 saja. Tidak enak mengganggu kalian disini. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Donghae, memotong omelan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar mau di dorm 12? Bukannya disana sepi? Kau bisa mengobrol disini bersama kami dulu." Saran Sungmin, sedikit heran dengan tingkah Donghae hari ini. Biasanya bocah ikan itu akan merusuh di dorm 11, entah untuk sekedar mengisi jadwal kosong atau sebelum berangkat menjalani jadwalnya.

"Lagipula Eunhyuk _hyung _belum datang," tambah Kyuhyun menimpali.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya salah tingkah. _'Yang kucari kesini bukan Eunhyuk, bodoh!' _gerutunya dalam hati.

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu moment kalian berdua," tolak Donghae datar, menekan rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi menyerang dadanya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya rona merah mulai menjalari pipi kedua _roommate _itu yang jelas semakin menohok Donghae. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, pemuda berjulukan _fishy _itu langsung melangkah keluar, sembari memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh saat mendengar kikikan kecil dari dalam dorm.

"Apa mereka memang sebahagia itu?" bisiknya tak menentu.

**::Chocoffee::JustBeACouple::**

"Donghae? Donghae? Donghae_~ya_!"

"Ah, ya?" Donghae tersentak, matanya yang sedaritadi memperhatikan layar ponselnya langsung beralih ke depan. Menatap Donghwa yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya karena terus menerus di abaikan oleh adiknya itu.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk kau acuhkan? Bersyukur karena pekerjaanku membuatku berada di Seoul, kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu, Donghae!" gerutunya terus-menerus.

Donghae tertawa. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Pikiranku hanya sedang tidak fokus." Akunya tak berdosa.

"Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan member kesayanganmu itu?" tebak Donghwa penasaran, dengan segera melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

Yeah, Donghwa memang sudah tahu tentang perasaan tersembunyi Donghae. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu sendiri yang menceritakan hal itu padanya. Dan Donghwa cukup terkejut saat itu, apalagi saat mengetahui siapa member yang membuat adiknya itu menjadi tidak normal seperti dulu.

Cho Kyuhyun. _Magnae _setan milik Super Junior.

Entah berapa kali Donghwa mempertanyakan keseriusan Donghae saat menceritakan perasaannya itu. Bukan untuk membahas ketidak normalan seksual adiknya, tapi tentang siapa yang membuat Donghae menjadi tidak normal. Demi Tuhan, Donghwa benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dari sisi mana dari Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut? Setan itu kan tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Kupikir kita sudah membahas ini berkali-kali, _hyung_." Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Aku masih tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Kedekatan Sungmin _hyung _dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatku merasa cemburu."

"Mereka semakin bertambah dekat, maksudmu?" tanya Donghwa hati-hati.

"Yeah, begitulah. Bahkan aku sering memergoki mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berduaan saat di _dorm_." Sahut Donghae lemas.

Donghwa mengerutkan keningnya. "Mereka berdua _roommate_, kan? Aku rasa wajar saja kalau mereka menjadi sangat dekat."

"Yeah, tapi tidak ada _roommate _yang sampai berangkulan mesra dan saling berinteraksi satu sama lain seolah tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka!" bantah Donghae emosi. "Aku merasakan hal itu tadi," tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi, menurutmu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu sedang menjalin hubungan khusus, begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengira begitu, _hyung_. Aku hanya penasaran!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Kyuhyun saja, kalau begitu?" usul Donghwa santai.

"Aku... tidak yakin, _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak siap untuk ditolak," sahut pemuda itu miris.

Donghwa tertawa geli. "Ya itu deritamu, _dongsaeng_!"

"Yah, _hyung_!"

"Apa?" Donghwa menatap Donghae dengan wajah polos. "Itu memang deritamu, kan? Lagipula, daripada kau cemas tidak jelas begitu, kenapa tidak mencari tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih dalam lagi?" Lanjut pria itu, kali ini dengan raut wajah serius.

"Maksudmu apa, _hyung_?"

"Yeah, mata-matai mereka, cari tahu apa mereka benar berpacaran atau tidak, bodoh!" jelas Donghwa gemas.

Donghae mendengus, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk untuk menyetujui ucapan Donghwa. "Akan kucoba, _hyung_." Sahutnya, ragu.

**::Chocoffee::JustBeACouple::**

"Kami pulang!" Leeteuk dan Heechul masuk ke dalam dorm 12 dengan wajah lelah. Kedua tetua Super Junior itu langsung mengarah pada dapur dorm, mengambil air minum untuk melepaskan dahaga mereka masing-masing.

Menyadari bahwa keadaan dorm sangat sepi, kedua alis Leeteuk terangkat heran. Heechul sendiri lebih memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan keganjilan dorm, tetap dengan acara minum airnya dengan tenang.

"Kemana Donghae? Bukannya hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai jadwal hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk bingung. Heechul yang baru selesai dengan minumnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Mana aku tahu. Paling dia merusuh di dorm 11 lagi," sahutnya datar.

Leeteuk menggeleng tidak setuju. "Eunhyuk sedang ada jadwal dengan Shindong, Sungmin baru saja pergi, dan Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook juga ada jadwal sejam lagi. Jadi, dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Kau sudah cek di kamarnya?"

"Anak itu pasti akan langsung meloncat keluar kalau tahu kita sudah datang," sanggah Leeteuk lagi.

Wajah Heechul tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Ah, mungkin dia pergi keluar apartemen dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _sesaeng fans _yang berniat menculiknya. Lalu, _boom_! Donghae tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dorm."

"YA KIM HEECHUL! GURAUAN MACAM APA ITU?!" Raung Leeteuk tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa pria cantik itu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Donghae?

"_Aish, _Teukie_~ah_. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau cepat sekali terbawa suasana." Dengus Heechul malas.

"Kau bercanda jangan disaat seperti ini!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Aku pulang!" Donghae yang baru masuk ke dalam dorm, langsung membuat kedua orang itu terlonjak kaget. Perlu lima detik untuk Leeteuk menyelesaikan _loading_nya, sedangkan Heechul langsung menghampiri Donghae untuk mengecek keadaan pemuda itu.

"Kau darimana saja, Donghae? Kenapa keluar tidak bilang-bilang!" berondong Heechul langsung. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga khawatir dengan Donghae. Mengingat pemuda _fishy _itu adalah adik kesayangannya.

"Aku baru saja selesai jalan-jalan, _hyung_. Di dorm membosankan." Jelasnya singkat.

"Setidaknya jangan keluar sendirian, Donghae. Kau bisa keluar bersama member lain yang tidak ada jadwal. Bagaimana nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil mengatasi masa loadingnya tadi.

"Member lain masing-masing sibuk dengan jadwalnya. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang butuh pengawasan setiap hari," sungut Donghae sebal.

"Tapi kau itu artis terkenal, Hae_~ya_. Hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa saja akan terjadi, kan?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, _hyung_. Lagipula tadi aku bersama Donghwa _hyung_." Donghae mengulaskan senyum manisnya, meyakinkan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Donghae itu keras kepala, dan mereka tahu itu dengan baik. Mungkin karena sifat _childis _ikan itu yang tidak hilang-hilang. Lagipula, mereka sudah cukup lega karena Donghwa yang menemani pemuda ikan itu.

Donghae sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memilih untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Menghidupkan TV dan mengotak-atik _channel_-nya secara acak. Moodnya benar-benar tidak pada menonton sekarang.

"Kau ada masalah, Hae?" Leeteuk mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Donghae. Menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sarat khawatir.

Donghae kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Jangan berbohong, Donghae. Kami tahu kau sedang ada masalah." Sela Heechul, ikut mendudukan tubuhnya, menghimpit Donghae diantara dirinya dan Leeteuk.

"Ceritakan saja pada kami. Siapa tahu kami berdua bisa membantu, kan?"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, _hyung._" Tolak Donghae lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah serius yang mau tak mau membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul menghela nafas, mengalah.

"Baiklah. Kau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahmu, oke? Jangan sampai terbawa ke Super Junior. Kau harus bisa bersikap professional." Nasihat Leeteuk tegas,

"Aku mengerti,"

**::Chocoffee::JustBeACouple::**

Makan malam hari ini berjalan sesuai dengan biasanya. Semuanya menikmati _ramyeon _panas buatan Ryeowook sambil sesekali bercanda untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Bahkan dua pasangan paling ribut di Super Junior juga asyik berebut makanan.

"Yah, Donghae! Itu _ramyeon _bagianku. Kembalikan!" pekik Eunhyuk tidak terima. Tangannya berusaha merebut mangkuk _ramyeon _ditangan Donghae, tapi pemuda _brunette _itu selalu saja berhasil berkelit dengan mudah.

"Tidak mau. Aku lapar, Hyukkie. Seharusnya kau mau berbagi sedikit." Tolak Donghae keras kepala.

"Tapi aku juga lapar. LAPAR!"

"Pokoknya aku juga mau makan punyamu!"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia beralih ke arah Ryeowook, memasang tampang anak anjing hilangnya, meminta belas kasihan pada koki imut milik Super Junior itu.

Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan, langsung mengambilkan Eunhyuk seporsi _ramyeon _lagi. Yang dihadiahkan dua buah tatapan penuh binar bahagia dari _dancing machine _Super Junior itu. Untung saja ia memasak lebih untuk malam ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan berakhir dengan adu mulut dari dua bocah _hyperaktif _itu.

"Dasar, mereka itu lebih terlihat seperti dua bocah taman kanak-kanak jika berebutan seperti itu." Komentar Kangin, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung memelototkan mata mereka. Bukannya ketakutan, Kangin lebih terlihat ingin memuntahkan tawanya saat melihat wajah konyol dua orang itu.

"Kami itu sudah dewasa, _hyung_!" seru keduanya kompak. Yang lain hanya memutar kedua bola mata bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Aku pikir mereka masih ada di kamarnya." Celetuk Eunhyuk, sebelum kembali sibuk memakan _ramyeon_-nya.

"Ck, dua orang itu. Kangin_~ah_, coba kau cari mereka berdua." Perintah Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk, berniat beranjak berdiri dari duduknya saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang makan bersama Kyuhyun yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Nah, itu mereka berdua!"

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tadi aku dan Kyuhyun ada urusan sebentar." Jelas Sungmin, tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kalian itu, jangan dibiasakan, _arra_?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Didudukannya tubuhnya di atas kursi, berniat untuk memakan _ramyeon _saat Kyuhyun─yang duduk disampingnya─mencolek lengannya dan memberi tanda untuk minta disuapi.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, Kyu~" tolak Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi aku mau kau suapi, _hyung_." Tolak Kyuhyun keras kepala. Bibirnya maju kedepan, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengalah untuk menyuapi _magnae _setannya itu.

"Hei hei, kalian berdua. Berhentilah bersikap romantis begitu." Gerutu Heechul sebal. "Tingkah kalian itu benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tahu!"

Kyuhyun mendongak kepalanya, menatap Heechul sambil menyeringai iblis. "Memang itu status kami sekarang, _hyung_." Sahutnya santai.

"_MWO?!" _

Sungmin menepuk keningnya, merutuki kejujuran Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kenapa pemuda itu harus mengatakannya dengan mendadak begitu?

"Ka-kalian...?" Leeteuk terlihat kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kalian berdua menjadi real?" lanjut Kangin, terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Yeah. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu," Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Benar kan, Sungmin _hyung_?" lanjutnya, memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang sudah merona hebat.

"Jangan memeluk sembarangan, Kyu!" protes Sungmin pelan. Tapi tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh _magnae _satu itu.

"_Aish_, kalian benar-benar berani." Tukas Hankyung takjub.

"Kau saja yang terlalu penakut, _hyung_."

"_YAK!"_

Member lain sudah bersiap-siap untuk menginterogasi pasangan _roommate _itu, kecuali dua orang yang tetap diam di kursinya masing-masing. Satu sibuk dengan makanannya, satu lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya. Eunhyuk yang terlalu lapar, tentu sama sekali tidak berminat ikut menginterogasi pasangan baru itu. Ia sibuk menghabiskan _ramyeon _panasnya dengan semangat, tepat saat matanya yang tidak sengaja melirik Donghae yang terpekur menatap mangkuk _ramyeon_-nya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang enak dipandang.

_'__Ah, babo!' _Eunhyuk memekik dalam hati. _'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Donghae sebenarnya menyukai Kyuhyun?' _batinnya lagi.

Memang, hanya dia satu-satunya _member _yang mengetahui bahwa ikan itu menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal mereka bertemu. Bukan sesuatu yang disengaja, sebenarnya. Saat Eunhyuk melihat tatapan Donghae yang terkesan aneh saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Seperti... tatapan orang yang tertarik?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Donghae?"

Donghae tersentak, beralih ke arah Eunhyuk yang menatapnya dengan sarat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Pemuda _brunette _itu hanya tersenyum tipis, menggeleng pelan lalu kembali memakan _ramyeon_nya dalam diam. Tidak memperdulikan member lain yang masih semangat untuk menanyakan berbagai hal pada Kyuhyun.

Satu kalimat yang terus berputar di dalam otak pemuda itu. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa bukan dirinya yang sekarang memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran?

Apa ia yang terlalu lambat? Siapa yang tahu.

**TBC**

Hola... Balik bawa FF Chapteran ^^

Tolong reviewnya ya?

Mau tau apa FF ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Ta sangat mengharapkan Review dari kalian ^^

Terimakasih ^^


	2. That Deal

**"****Just Be a Couple" **

**(That Deal)**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction ft. KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, Romance**

**Length : Chapter**

**Summary : Dimulai dari sebuah perjanjian yang mengikat keduanya dalam permainan asmara yang rumit. Mampukah keduanya menemukan satu titik terang dalam permainan itu? Atau malah semakin terseret dalam kegelapan?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kibum. Trio magnae yang akan selalu menjadi milik Ta.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR.**

**A/N : Disini HaeKyu pair. Jadi Kyu itu SeKe._. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk tampak sibuk memainkan game pada laptopnya, bersantai di drom sendirian karena member lain sudah sibuk dengan jadwal pribadi mereka masing-masing. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga ada jadwal, tapi dimulai nanti sore. Karena itu ia jadi terdampar sendirian di dorm hari ini.

Kedua tangannya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard laptop, memainkan gamenya dengan seru tanpa menyadari ada dua orang yang masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Hoi, monyet! Serius sekali,"

"Hegh?" Eunhyuk tersentak, menatap horror pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk di sofa dihadapannya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Karena kau terlalu asyik dengan laptopmu itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku dan Sungmin _hyung _sudah pulang. Bahkan aku yakin kau tidak akan sadar ada pencuri yang masuk ke dorm." Dengus Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"Hei, mana ada pencuri yang masuk ke dorm kalau aku yang sudah menjaganya?" protes Eunhyuk dengan wajah sok.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku datang, monyet." Ejek Kyuhyun, menyeringai saat melihat wajah merenggut Eunhyuk yang terkesan konyol.

"Ck, dasar setan! Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal yang baik saja sekali padaku?"

"Tidak mau. Karena kau itu tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali."

"Yah!"

"Ck, kalian ini. Berhenti berdebat!" Sungmin yang baru keluar dari dapur hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran tidak penting Monyet vs Setan itu─yang pasti akan selalu dimenangkan oleh si _magnae _setan berlidah tajam.

Eunhyuk langsung menampakan wajah sok sedihnya. "Setan itu yang mengataiku duluan, Sungmin _hyung_~" adunya dramatis.

"Hentikan ekspresi menjijikanmu itu, Monyet!" sungut Kyuhyun, memperagakan gaya seolah ingin muntah secara berlebihan.

"Sebaiknya kalian yang hentikan drama menjijikan kalian itu sekarang juga." Balas Sungmin datar. Jujur saja, ia sendiri merasa mual melihat tingkah kelewat kekanakan yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemudayang bisa dikatakan sudah dewasa itu.

Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya. "Aku tidak bertingkah menjijikan!" bantahnya tidak terima.

"Kau baru saja bertingkah seperti itu, Lee Hyukjae." Cibir Kyuhyun. Ia menarik lengan Sungmin agar duduk disampingnya, lalu merangkul pinggang pemuda manis itu dengan mesra. Sungmin sendiri hanya menuruti tanpa berniat menolak sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu, Cho Kyuhyun bukan jenis orang yang akan mau menerima penolakan.

"Jangan macam-macam disini, Kyu." Pesannya singkat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup nafas disana.

Eunhyuk yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa mendengus. Niat awalnya untuk membalas ucapan si _magnae _setan jadi tertunda gara-gara melihat adegan mesra pasangan baru itu. Sedangkan KyuMin sendiri malah asyik dengan dunia mereka.

"Kalau mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini!" ujar pemuda imut itu sewot.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu menatap Eunhyuk sambil menyeringai setan. "Bilang saja kau iri dengan kami, _hyung_." Ejeknya.

"Heh? Siapa yang iri?" bantah Eunhyuk sebal.

"Tentu saja kau. Kenapa tidak coba saja berpacaran dengan pasangan ikanmu itu. Jadi kalian bisa mesra-mesraan di dorm seharian." Saran Kyuhyun sok peduli.

"Tidak mau. Aku ini masih suka dadawanita, tahu! Bukan junior yang sama sepertiku." Gerutunya vulgar.

"Yah! Pikiranmu ke _yadong _saja, Hyukjae!" pekik Sungmin syok.

Eunhyuk nyengir lebar. "Maaf, aku kelepasan. Hehehe," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

**::Chocoffee::JustBeACouple::**

Donghae tertawa geli saat melihat bagaimana lucunya Kibum melakukan posenya untuk pemotretan. Pemuda dengan kulit seputih salju itu terlihat kerepotan, apalagi saat beberapa fotografer menyuruhnya untuk berpose manis. Sepertinya Kibum memang lebih cocok dengan _image _manly saja -_-

"Tersenyum manis Kibum, bukan senyum canggung begitu!" intruksi Donghae geli. Nyaris saja ia menyemburkan tawanya keluar saat melihat mata melotot Kibum yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kalau bukan karena aku menyayangimu, sudah kucincang kau, _hyung_!" dumel Kibum, masih bisa terdengar oleh Donghae yang kali ini hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Kenapa? Kau memang harus sering-sering tersenyum manis, Kibum. Jangan tingkatkan sifat es-mu yang menyebalkan itu. Paham?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau kau jadi naksir padaku gara-gara aku sering tersenyum, _hyung_. Kau tahu kan, aku akan jadi _sangat _tampan jika tersenyum." Sahut Kibum, mulai bersikap narsis. Sepertinya itu turunan dari Heechul. Tidak baik memang membuat _magnae failed _mereka dekat-dekat dengan Cinderella SJ satu itu.

"Aku juga tidak berminat naksir denganmu, Kibum." Sahut Donghae, mengeluarkan suara seolah ingin muntah dengan berlebihan.

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya. "Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang bisa membuatmu berminat?"

Donghae tertawa. "Yang pasti bukan kau," ledeknya.

"Yeah, jangan sampai saja kau malah tertarik dengan Kyuhyun." Gurau Kibum. Niatnya memang sekedar bercanda, tapi siapa yang tahu itu malah membuat orang yang sedang dicandainya merasa tertohok.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia itu tidak ada manis-manisnya, _hyung_. Lagipula, kau juga harus bersaing dengan Sungmin _hyung _untuk itu." Jelas Kibum enteng. "Tapi, aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu kan, _hyung_? Kau masih normal kan?"

Wajah Donghae berubah mengeras saat mendengar penjelasan Kibum. "Kalau aku orang seperti itu memangnya kenapa?" desisnya datar.

"Apa? _Hyung_, kau─"

"Tidak usah ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu, Kim Kibum."

Kibum tercengang. Bahkan saat Donghae melangkah menjauh darinya, lelaki salju itu masih tetap bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, Kibum merutuki otaknya yang pintar itu karena lambat menyadari suatu hal.

"Donghae _hyung _itu sama seperti mereka, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

**::Chocoffee:JustBeACouple::**

Donghae masuk ke dalam dorm lantai 11 dengan tampang yang tidak enak dilihat. Ia pulang bersama Ryeowook hari ini, yang langsung melesat menuju kamarnya karena tidak tahan dengan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda ikan satu itu. Ryeowook bahkan sempat dipelototi oleh Donghae saat mencoba menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu, yang langsung diresponnya dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, tidak mau memusingkan hal lain untuk saat ini. Moodnya sudah terlanjur buruk gara-gara pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Kibum tadi. Apalagi sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak mau menanyakan keadaannya. Dasar pangeran es!

Dengan wajah uring-uringan, Donghae memainkan _smartphone_nya. Berniat untuk bertwitter ria bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang acak-acakan. Persis seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidur.

"Oh, Donghae _hyung_? Kau sudah pulang?" sapanya dengan suara serak.

Donghae mendongak, tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku sudah pulang bersama Wookie tadi. Kau sendiri? Baru bangun?"

"Yeah. Jadwal kosong siang ini bisa membuatku tidur dengan cukup. Lagipula stok gameku sudah habis." Dengus Kyuhyun sebal. Didudukan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Donghae, bersender di kepala sofa sambil kembali memejamkan mata.

"Kau memang harus banyak tidur, Kyu. Jadwal semakin padat, dan jangan sampai kau malah jatuh sakit." Nasehat Donghae, terkekeh pelan. Digesernya tubuhnya ke ujung sofa, lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan memosisikan kepala pemuda hitam panjang itu agar berbaring di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, tapi tidak melakukan penolakan apapun saat kepalanya terasa diusap dengan lembut. Dipikirannya hanya terbesit satu hal, ini hanya intensitas antara seorang _hyung_ dan adik laki-lakinya. Tidak lebih. Bukannya _hyung_nya yang lain juga sering memanjakannya seperti itu?

"Aku akan sehat-sehat saja jika bermain game, ikan." elak Kyuhyun.

"Dan bergadang terus-terusan? Liat kantung matamu itu. Semakin hari semakin mengerikan, bodoh!"

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Aku hanya sedang refresing,"

"Refreshing kepalamu," Donghae menyentil kening Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yah, _hyung_! Ini namanya kekerasan dalam dorm!" pekiknya asal.

Donghae tersenyum menyeringai. "Apa? Mana ada hal seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Kau sudah dua kali mengataiku bodoh! IQ-ku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu." Protes Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ya, terus?"

"Itu artinya aku lebih pintar darimu!"

"Lalu?"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Seluruh ikanmu akan mati ditanganku, _hyung_." Ancamnya halus. Wajah Donghae sempat berubah sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi datar.

"Dan aku akan membakar semua kaset game koleksimu." Balasnya, dengan nada yang lebih halus. Didekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan hidung yang nyaris bersentuhan sambil menyeringai lebih lebar dari maniak games satu itu.

"Ahh! Sialan kau, Hae _hyung_!"

"Huahahaha!"

**::Chocoffee::JustBeACouple::**

Eunhyuk terlihat serius menekuni video dance yang sedang ditontonnya. Mata _jewel guy _itu terlihat fokus, berusaha meresapi apa yang ditontonnya sambil sesekali menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti beberapa gerakan dalam _dance _itu.

Saking fokusnya, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ikut memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan _dancing machine _itu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kau sedang mempelajari dance ini, Hyuk_~ah_?"

"Woaa!" Eunhyuk tersentak kaget. Matanya menatap horror ke arah Donghae yang balas menatapnya heran. Bingung dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau kenapa, Hyuk?"

"Yah, Lee Donghae! Kalau masuk ke dalam kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu!" protes Eunhyuk sebal. Nyaris saja jantungnya meloncat keluar gara-gara terlalu terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu sebanyak tiga kali, tapi kau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Karena aku mendengar suara laptopmu dari luar, jadi aku masuk saja." Jelas Donghae.

"Setidaknya panggil namaku dulu!"

"Aku tidak mau dibentak-bentak Heechul _hyung _karena terlalu ribut,"

"_Aish_," Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tidak ada gunanya adu mulut dengan Donghae, karena pasti _fishy _satu itu akan selalu menang. Entah ia yang sengaja mengalah atau memang benar-benar kalah. Menyebalkan!

Dengan wajah cemberut, pemuda berkulit putih susu itu kembali menatap laptopnya. Mengacuhkan Donghae yang kali ini memilih duduk disamping Eunhyuk, ikut menonton video dance yang ditonton pemuda itu.

"Kau mau mempelajari dance ini, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae, kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sudah tahu masih saja bertanya,"

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Geli sendiri melihat sikap jutek sahabatnya itu. Lebih terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

Eh, kekasih?

Oke, sepertinya otaknya mulai miring gara-gara jadwalnya yang bertumpuk.

"Tidak usah tertawa, bodoh!" sungut Eunhyuk. Ia mendelik ke arah Donghae, mencoba menyuruh pemuda penyuka ikan itu untuk diam. Tapi yang terjadi malah tawa pemuda itu yang semakin menjadi saja. Eunhyuk bahkan harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Donghae keluar secara tidak hormat dari kamarnya.

"Ya, Lee Donghae!"

"Haha, baiklah baiklah, aku diam sekarang." Ujar Donghae, berusaha menghentikan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Semua orang juga tahu, wajah Eunhyuk terlalu imut untuk bisa membuatnya seram saat marah. Itu malah membuatnya terkesan konyol jika berekspresi seperti itu.

"Bagus!" Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. "Eh, Hae. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Donghae menatapnya antusias. "Bertanya apa?"

"Aku─"

"Donghae _hyung_, ternyata kau disini!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk, memotong perkataan Eunhyuk dan sukses membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Donghae.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae lembut. Tidak dapat membendung senyum lebarnya saat tahu Kyuhyun tengah mencari-carinya dari tadi.

"Temani aku bertanding game, ya? Aku butuh lawan saat ini." Ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu semangat. Ia menunjukan sebuah kaset game ditangannya, dan tanpa pemikiran apapun langsung disetujui oleh Donghae.

"Eunhyukie, aku menemani Kyuhyun dulu. Soal pertanyaanmu tadi bisa kau tanyakan nanti. Oke?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertegun. Bahkan saat Donghae mengacak rambutnya sekilas sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, pemuda itu masih tetap bergelut dalam pikirannya. Merasa sedikit kecewa saat tahu ternyata Donghae lebih memilih untuk menemani Kyuhyun daripada mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, pemuda manis itu kembali menatap laptopnya. Berusaha kembali fokus tanpa berniat untuk memikirkan Donghae lagi. Walaupun sebagian dari otaknya terus mendengingkan pertanyaan yang terasa menyesakan.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya orang yang kau sukai sampai kau mengabaikan sahabatmu sendiri, Hae?" bisiknya miris.

**::Chocoffee:JustBeACouple::**

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya saat ini. Bahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook terlihat saling pandang, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang bermakna sama saat melihat hal ini.

_Ada apa dengan ikan cucut satu itu? _

"Donghae_~ya_, berhentilah berjalan mondar-mandir begitu. Kau membuatku pusing, tahu!" protes Eunhyuk akhirnya. Bosan juga melihat Donghae yang terus bolak-balik di depan mereka selama lima belas menit tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Diamlah, Hyuk! Aku itu sedang pusing sekarang," balas Donghae, terdengar dingin.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya, kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada komik yang ia baca.

"Kau itu ada masalah apa, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook, sedikit khawatir juga dengan tingkah Donghae yang suka uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami kalau kau mau," tambah Yesung menimpali.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih. Ini hanya masalah kecil,"

"Masalah kecil apa yang bisa membuatmu berubah menjadi setrikaan, heh?" dengus Yesung masam.

"Paling masalah kecil seperti patah hati," celetuk Eunhyuk cuek. Donghae langsung mendelik ke arah sahabatnya satu itu. "Apa? Aku salah bicara?"

"_Aish_, kalian itu sepertinya tiada hari tanpa membuat rusuh ya?" kata Yesung. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua bocah itu.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Lebih baik kita ke kamar saja untuk bersantai." Saran Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Dan kalian berdua, jangan berbuat rusuh, oke?" peringat Yesung tegas. Ia beranjak berdiri, mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah kamar mereka.

Melihat kedua _leader vocal _itu sudah pergi, Eunhyuk kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia komik miliknya. Sedangkan Donghae tampak berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk, duduk disamping pemuda manis itu dengan wajah yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Hyukkie_~ah_,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa mengacuhkanku dari tadi?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang baca komik?"

Donghae mendengus. "Ya, setidaknya kau bisa tanya aku kenapa. Sahabat macam apa kau sampai mengacuhkan sahabatnya dan memilih untuk lebih memperhatikan sebuah komik?"

Mendengar itu, Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Lebih mementingkan orang yang kau suka daripada sahabatmu sendiri." Sahutnya datar.

"Jadi kau mengacuhkanku gara-gara itu?" desis Donghae tak percaya.

"Kau saja mengacuhkanku, kan? Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh mengacuhkanmu?"

"Tapi ini kan berbeda!"

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Lee Donghae!" tegas Eunhyuk jengah. Ia menutup komiknya dengan kesal, menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang bisa kau katakan, lebih baik jangan mengangguku!"

"Aku ada! Tentu saja ada!" balas Donghae cepat. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hyukkie~" lanjutnya lirih.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Apa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya selama kau masih marah denganku."

"Baiklah, Donghae sayang. Kau mau meminta bantuan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada super manis.

Donghae masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar. Membuat pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, aku benar-benar tidak marah lagi denganmu, Hae. Sekarang cepat katakan,"

Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya. "Ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun." Bisiknya pelan.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kenapa lagi dengan dia?"

"Kau tahu, aku tadi membaca beberapa situs tentang _shiper _kita. Banyak dari para fans yang menginginkan kita semua menjadi real. Dan aku yakin para _shiper _KyuMin akan senang dengan berita berpacaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung_ sejak beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadi real juga?"

"Apa? Jadi real?" ulang Eunhyuk santai.

"Iya, real. Kita juga sama seperti KyuMin."

"Jadi seperti KyuMin?" Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya─"APA?!" Berteriak saking syoknya.

"Yah, Hyukkie! Tidak usah berteriak, bodoh!" sungut Donghae sebal.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak mau! Aku masih menyukai wanita!" tolak Eunhyuk keras. Enak saja ia berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Walaupun itu Donghae sekalipun!

"Yak, dengarkan aku dulu sebelum menolak, bodoh!" omel Donghae sebal. "Itu hanya fake. Aku ingin tahu perasaan Kyuhyun, dan dengan status itu akan membuatku semakin mudah mendekati Kyuhyun." Jelasnya malas.

"Tapi yang benar saja, masa aku harus berpacaran denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk memelas.

"Kita hanya akan mesra di depan para member dan KyuMin. Ini seperti FS, kau tahu? Kita hanya perlu bersandiwara. Sisanya aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan apa saja. Berpacaran dengan wanita, contohnya?" bujuk Donghae.

"Kau serius dengan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati. Donghae mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku─aku akan terima. Tapi dengan syarat tidak ada yang lebih dari sekedar cium pipi dan gandengan tangan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Itu bukan masalah," Donghae tersenyum riang.

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju." Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya kali ini. Tapi begitu melihat wajah bahagia Donghae, mau tidak mau pemuda itu ikut tersenyum manis. Setidaknya, ia melakukan ini untuk sahabatnya, kan?

"Terimakasih, Hyukjae_~ya_!" ujar Donghae, tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk senang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil. "Bukan masalah," ujarnya tenang. _'Dan kuharap keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang benar.' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

Akhirnya Update juga~

Maaf kalau lama ya? Soalnya baru masuk tahun ajaran baru, jadi Ta fokus kesana TT

Dan baru nyadar di chapter pertama tadi sempet ada typo =.= Tapi entah kenapa gak ada yang sadar O.o Rambut Donghae warnanya hitam ya, belum brunette :D

* * *

Balasan Review :

Reader : Haha, memang Donghae poor xD Ini lanjutannya. Terimakasih sudah mau review :)

faridanggra : Hanya Donghae yang tahu :D Hahaha, Hyuk kan sahabatnya Donghae, jadi mesti tahu dong :D Silahkan, Ta malah seneng kalau difave :D Terimakasih sudah review :)

Rani (titik) game (titik) satu : Ada... :) Ini sudah lanjut. terimakasih sudah review :)

haehyuk86 : Ini haekyu dan haehyuk :) Ini sudah update, maaf kalau lama. terimakasih reviewnya :)

eunhaejr : Apanya yang tidak terduga? O.o Ini lanjutannya. :)

jiae : Ini bukan FF sad, kenapa nangis? ._. Maaf kalau gak bisa update cepet :( Ini sudah update yaaa?

HAEHYUK IS REAL : Donghae suka setan, yey! *plak* Haha, udah tertulis disini ;)

haehyuk86 : Ini HaeKyu ;) Disini sudah dijelaskan ^^

Lee Haerieun : Ini HaeHyuk dan HaeKyu fanfic O.o Haha, memangnya kenapa? Disini sudah dijelaskan kenapa Hyuk gak/belum cemburu. Nanti berkembang lah ;D Haha, ini sudah lanjut ;)

dekdes : Iya, HaeKyu. Ini sudah lanjut :)

Guest : Iya ini udah lanjut :) Haha, terimakasih :D

* * *

Emm, buat reader, jangan panggil Ta dengan sebutan author, thor, atau authornim ya? Panggil aja Ta. Itu lebih keren/? *apapula*

Spesial Thanks buat :

69912052 / Hein-Zhouhee1015 / pumpkinsparkyumin / narty2h0415 / 86H0404H1015 / maria8 / azihaehyuk / ShinJiWoo920202 / hyuknie411 / Eun-kyung Kim / Reader / faridanggra / rani (titik) gaem (titik) satu / haehyuk86 / eunhaejr / jiae / HAEHYUK IS REAL / haehyuk86 / Lee Haerieun / dekdes / Guest /

Terimakasih sudah mau mereview~ Review lagi di part selanjutnya yaa? Maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan, kasi tahu Ta ya? ._.

DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE...

I Love U all! :D


	3. The Feel

**"****Just Be a Couple" **

**(The Feel)**

**By ©Chocoffee**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction ft. KyuMin**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership, Romance**

**Length : Chapter**

**Summary : Dimulai dari sebuah perjanjian yang mengikat keduanya dalam permainan asmara yang rumit. Mampukah keduanya menemukan satu titik terang dalam permainan itu? Atau malah semakin terseret dalam kegelapan?**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Kecuali Kyuhyun, Changmin, Kibum. Trio magnae yang akan selalu menjadi milik Ta.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran, OOC, DLDR.**

**A/N : Ini HaeHyuk Fanfiction Slight HaeKyu dan KyuMin, dengan HaeHyuk sebagai pair utama. Alurnya Ta memang sengaja lambatkan, jadi mohon maaf kalau salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang saling suka *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak asyik menonton _couple dance _di depan laptop milik sang _jewel guy_. Mereka tampak begitu fokus, dengan tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dengan tubuh keduanya yang saling menempel. Terlihat sangat mesra di mata para member yang kini melihat mereka dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

"Aku tahu mereka memang suka mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana. Tapi yang ini, apa hanya aku yang baru melihatnya pertama kali, ya?" komentar Kangin ingin tahu.

"Ini memang yang pertama," timpal Leeteuk menyetujui.

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kalau begitu," ungkap Heechul asal. Lelaki cantik itu kembali fokus dengan gadgetnya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para member yang kini beralih padanya.

"Mereka benar-benar berpacaran, ya?" tanya Ryeowook, tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Tanya saja pada kedua kembar beda dunia itu," usul Kyuhyun cuek.

Kangin terlihat _excited_, disenggolnya lengan Hankyung, menyuruh member asli China itu bertanya pada pasangan ikan Super Junior itu. "Cepat kau tanyakan, Hyung!" suruhnya.

"Kenapa aku?" Hankyung memprotes tidak terima.

"Sudah tanya saja," Kangin mengedikan bahu tidak peduli.

"Dasar!" dengus Hankyung. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, menatap mereka lama sekali sampai membuat keduanya jengah juga.

"Ada apa sih, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae ketus. Sebal juga acara menontonnya diganggu oleh pemuda berwajah oriental itu.

"Kalau kau mau menonton, langsung bergabung saja," tambah Eunhyuk santai.

"Itu─itu,"

Member lain hanya bisa menepuk keningnya saat melihat cara bicara Hankyung yang mendadak gagap. Ia sedang tidak mendadak kehilangan kemampuan berbicara bahasa koreanya, kan? Kalau sampai terjadi, sepertinya Heechul perlu turun tangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau itu mau bicara apa, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk, berusaha sabar.

"Ngg, Itu... kalian─"

"Aku saja yang tanya," potong Heechul cepat, gemas sendiri dengan China oleng satu itu. Mata tajamnya beralih pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kalian berpacaran, ya?" tudingnya langsung.

"Apa?!" Eunhyuk tampak terkejut. Ia baru saja berniat menggeleng, saat tangan yang sedang melingkar di pinggangnya itu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Kau sudah tahu, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae, tersenyum riang seperti biasa.

"Yah! Jadi kalian berdua benar sudah berpacaran?!" pekik member lain kompak. Terlalu kompak sampai membuat dorm nyaris runtuh karenanya.

"Bisa tidak, kalian bereaksi biasa saja?" dengus Donghae, mengusap kedua telinganya yang berdengung gara-gara teriakan 'merdu' dari para member. Oke, suara mereka memang 'merdu'. Tapi untuk teriakan kali ini, merusak dunia-lah yang paling cocok.

"Kami mana bisa bereaksi biasa saja, bodoh! Kalian berdua berpacaran?! Sejak kapan?! Bagaimana bisa?" berondong Kangin tidak santai.

"Bisa kau bertanya satu-satu, _hyung_?" Eunhyuk terlihat tidak nyaman, semua tatapan kini berfokus padanya dan Donghae saja. Membuatnya merasa lebih seperti pencuri kelas dunia yang akan di hukum mati -_-

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie _baby_. Biar aku saja yang menjawabnya." Donghae tersenyum, mengacak rambut Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum melirik ke arah member SJ yang menatap mereka dengan wajah beragam. Ada yang datar, penasaran, bahkan sangat _excited_.

Eunhyuk sendiri hanya meringis salah tingkah. Ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Bertingkah seperti orang gay saat kau tahu dirimu itu normal, itu sesuatu yang jelas membuatmu menjadi sangat canggung. Dan hei, ia lebih nyaman dengan posisinya sebagai dominan jika berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Bukannya malah menjadi submissive atau uke atau apapun sebutannya seperti saat ini.

"Jadi, _hyung_. Kami baru berpacaran malam kemarin, dan bagaimana bisa terjadi itu, tentu saja karena kami saling mencintai, kan?" Donghae menjelaskan dengan sangat lancar. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk lembut, berakting dengan sangat meyakinkan.

Eunhyuk sendiri termangu sesaat. Matanya tanpa berkedip menatap wajah Donghae, terpesona dalam diam saat melihat senyuman itu. Jujur, ini pertama kali Donghae bertingkah lembut seperti ini padanya. Biasanya pemuda itu pasti akan selalu mengerjai dan menggoda Eunhyuk, membuat pemuda itu akan marah-marah tidak jelas yang akan berakhir oleh tawa terbahak Donghae karena melihat wajah marah _dancing machine _satu itu. Sepertinya Ikan cucut satu itu sangat menggemari kegiatannya untuk mengerjai Eunhyuk.

"Ya ya, aku tahu kalau kalian itu ternyata saling mencintai. Tapi tidak usah juga saling tatap-tatapan seperti itu!" gerutuan Kangin membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak. Wajahnya mendadak memerah, malu sendiri karena dipergoki seperti ini. Hei, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang tampan─menurutnya─itu?

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kau sewot sekali," ledek Donghae. Dibarengi oleh tertawaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, membuat Kangin langsung mencebikan bibirnya sebal.

"Lagian ya _hyung_, kau bisa ajak Leeteuk _hyung _menjadi real juga. Bukannya keren kalau pasangan _appa _dan _umma _SuJu bisa jadi real juga?" usul Kyuhyun asal.

"Ah, kau benar juga!" Kangin menyeringai, menatap Leeteuk dengan satu alis yang dinaik-turunkan, berniat menggoda _leader_nya itu yang tampak sudah menatapnya dengan wajah horror.

"Yah! Jangan macam-macam kau, Rakun mesum!" seru Leeteuk panik. Jelas saja dia seperti itu, karena yang ada dihadapannya itu termasuk dalam spesies rakun mesum -_-

"Yah, _hyung_! Aku tidak mesum! Yang adanya mesum itu kau!" protes Kangin.

"Apanya dari diriku yang mesum, hah?"

"Hei, ayolah _hyung_. Siapa yang menyimpan majalah yadong di bawah bantalnya dulu, hah?" goda Kangin, kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah terlipat Leeteuk.

"Yah, Kim Kangin!"

"Wahaha, _hyung_! Wajahmu, huahahaa!" Kangin tertawa tergelak. Ia tidak tahu raut wajah Leeteuk sudah berubah menjadi angker, seolah siap memutilasi Kangin menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dengan pisau dapur milik Ryeowook.

"Kim Young-Woon, berhenti tertawa, atau kau tidak akan kuijinkan tidur di dalam dorm!"

"_Andwaee_!"

**::Chocoffee:JustBeACouple::**

_"__Jadi, intinya kalian berdua fake, begitu?"_

"Yeah, seperti itu."

_"__Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang baru saja kau kencani dari seminggu yang lalu? Kau berniat memutuskannya atau bagaimana?"_

"Aku tidak bilang akan memutuskannya. Lagipula, Donghae membebaskanku untuk berhubungan dengan siapa saja. Kecuali di depan para member, aku benar-benar harus bersikap seperti kekasihnya."

_"__Jadi kau dan dia akan berakting seperti gay? Dan kau jadi ukenya? Huahaha..., aku benar, kan? Wajahmu itu memang terlalu cantik untuk jadi laki-laki!"_

"Tepatnya hanya aku yang berakting begitu. Dan yah, Kim Junsu! Jangan mengingatkanku apapun tentang itu!"

"_Hahaha!_"

Eunhyuk menggeram saat Junsu malah hanya mentertawai nasibnya. Ia berniat sekali datang ke dorm sahabatnya itu, menyumpal mulut Junsu dengan kaus kakinya sendiri agar pantat bebek itu tidak bisa mentertawainya lagi. Biar saja kalau sahabatnya itu pingsan, karena memang itu yang diharapkan oleh otak kriminal dari Lee Hyukjae.

"Berhenti tertawa, pantat bebek!" desis Eunhyuk sebal.

_"__Hahaha, kenapa? Lagian itu memang lucu, kok. Aku jadi ingin lihat secara livenya!" _sahut Junsu, semakin menjadi.

"Kau mau semua rencanaku terbongkar, hah? Datang-datang lalu mentertawai drama kami, bisa-bisa Donghae akan membunuhku!"

_"__Haha, baiklah. Aku tidak serius akan ke dorm-mu, kok. Jadwalku sedang padat, kau tahu?"_

"Aku tidak pernah mau tahu," dengus Eunhyuk, setengah meledek.

_"__Yah, kau curang sekali!" _pekik Junsu tak terima.

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lagian, siapa suruh kau mentertawaiku saat sedang curhat, hah? Kau itu sahabat macam apa? Setidaknya berikan aku saran, atau apapun itu!"

_"__Memangnya kau mau aku berikan saran apa?"_

Eunhyuk terdiam. Ia berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan pertanyaan yang terus menderanya dengan suara pelan. "Menurutmu, apa pilihanku untuk membantu Donghae itu benar, Junsu_~ah_?"

**::Chocoffee::JustBeACouple::**

Donghae tercenung di ruang tengah sana. Niat awalnya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bermain game harus sirna saat melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Donghae haru merasakan bagaimana rasanya terisolir dari dunia mereka berdua. Berdiri diam di depan pintu dapur selama sepuluh menit lamanya, menatap kedua orang yang tengah sibuk berlovey dovey di dalam sana. Seolah, dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa member lain bisa saja masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat 'kencan' mereka berdua.

Niat awalnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk juga ia batalkan. Saat mendengar bagaimana serunya pria cantik itu menelepon di tengah sana, ia lebih memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya berkeluh kesah dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan karena itu, ia malah berakhir terdampar di ruang tengah. Dengan TV yang dibiarkan menyala tanpa ada niatan sama sekali dari Donghae untuk menonton.

"Oh, Donghae?"

Donghae mendongakan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar, dengan ponsel yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya sambil menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

Pemuda manis itu melangkah mendekat, duduk di samping Donghae yang kini tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Kau ada masalah?"

"Hmm?" Donghae menoleh sekilas, sebelum menggeleng dan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada acara TV.

"Wajahmu itu tidak bisa membohongi apapun, bodoh!" dengus Eunhyuk. Mata kecilnya memandang tajam ke arah Donghae, sedangkan laki-laki tampan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Aku memang sedang ada masalah. Dan kau tahu itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun,"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut. "Kau itu harusnya bisa merelakannya dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, kau tahu? Apa kau tega membuat mereka berpisah hanya karena kau mencintai Kyuhyun, hah?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu."

"Donghae_~ya_,"

"Hyuk, jangan mengatakan apapun lagi tentang masalah ini. Kau hanya perlu berakting menjadi kekasihku, mengerti?" sergah Donghae tajam. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya bisa mengangguk, lebih memilih diam daripada membuat Donghae berbalik marah kepadanya.

Lelaki cantik itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Dimainkannya ponsel miliknya, sibuk berkelana di dunia internet saat dirasakan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang dan beban berat pada kedua pahanya. Digesernya ponselnya ke arah samping, terkejut saat tahu Donghae yang tengah berbaring di atas pangkuannya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan wajah yang dibenamkan pada perut pemuda manis itu.

"Do─donghae?" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Jujur saja, keadaan seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa canggung.

"Sebentar saja, Hyuk. Aku ingin tidur," sahut Donghae pelan. Pemuda tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk, membuat lelaki cantik itu hanya bisa menghela nafas menyerah. Dibiarkannya Donghae tetap pada posisinya, sedangkan ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kembali mencari info-info terbaru seputar dunia musik bulan ini.

Eunhyuk bertahan dengan ponselnya hanya sekitar lima belas menit. Di menit berikutnya, matanya entah kenapa malah terfokus pada wajah Donghae. Wajah damai pemuda itu saat tidur membuat Eunhyuk terhipnotis.

Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk terus memandangi wajah Donghae. Tangannya bergerak tanpa sadar untuk mengelus rambut hitam milik pemuda itu. Mengagumi diam-diam setiap lekuk wajah yang ada pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa wajah Donghae itu tampan. Rahang yang tegas, matanya yang teduh, bibirnya yang tipis, ramah dan senyumannya yang manis. Tipe pria yang akan membuat semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut. Jika saja sifat playboynya itu bisa sedikit dihilangkan.

Ia juga tahu Donghae sempat berpacaran dengan Jessica SNSD dulu. Walaupun dia tahu alasannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya bermain-main, dan Jessica langsung meminta putus saat mengetahui kebenarannya dari pria itu. Tragis, menurutnya.

Donghae sama sekali tidak merasa sedih setelah itu. Ia masih bisa melakukan debutnya dengan baik, dan sama sekali tidak merasa patah hati. Eunhyuk memang sempat heran sebelumnya, tapi setelah tahu bahwa Donghae hanya bermain-main dengan Jessica, saat itu juga ia paham kalau Donghae tidak benar-benar mencintai wanita itu.

Sebagai sahabatnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti pola tingkah Donghae. Semakin hari ia juga semakin paham, bahwa seseorang yang mampu membuat pemuda itu menjadi begitu frustasi hanyalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpanya bersama Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Siwon. Pemuda itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai menangis di dalam kamarnya.

Karena itu juga, Eunhyuk tahu bahwa Donghae menyukai Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana Donghae menjadi begitu bercahaya karena Kyuhyun, bagaimana Donghae cemburu saat melihat Kyuhyun dekat-dekat dengan member lain, dan bagaimana perhatiannya Donghae terhadap _magnae _mereka itu pasca kejadian kecelakaan yang menimpa bocah evil itu. Semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Eunhyuk, membuatnya tanpa sadar semakin mengagumi sosok sahabatnya itu. Tentang bagaimana pandainya Donghae menahan semua perasaannya terhadap _magnae _mereka sendiri.

Kadang Eunhyuk suka merasa heran sendiri. Seharusnya ia akan merasa aneh dengan penyimpangan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Seharusnya ia menyuruh Donghae untuk menghapus perasaanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan seharusnya ia merasa geli setiap Donghae menunjukan perhatian yang berlebihan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi yang dilakukannya malah sebaliknya. Ia mendukung sahabatnya itu, seolah ia juga memiliki masalah yang sama. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan mau-mau saja menjadi kekasih bohongan Donghae.

Benar-benar kegilaan yang menakjubkan!

Donghae bergerak dalam tidurnya, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak dan menghentikan usapannya pada rambut Donghae. Syukur saja pemuda itu tidak terbangun. Kalau itu terjadi, mau ditaruh dimana wajah Eunhyuk karena ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda itu saat tertidur tadi? Ia sama sekali tidak mau kalau dibilang menyukai sahabatnya itu. Bisa-bisa Donghae akan terus menggodanya nanti.

Eunhyuk menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, berusaha agar tidak membuat Donghae terbangun akibat ulahnya. Lelaki cantik itu kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, masih dengan kelima jari lentiknya yang mengelus pelan rambut Donghae.

"Jadi kalian berpacaran disini, eh?"

Eunhyuk mendongak. Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah menjadi salah tingkah. Bisa dilihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah menggoda. Membuatnya memikirkan seribu cara tercepat untuk kabur dari tempat ini.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" sergahnya cepat. "Kami hanya─"

"Hanya apa?" Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu─"

"_Aish_, sudahlah _hyung_. Kalau kalian memang berpacaran, akui saja. Kalian juga sudah mempublikasikannya tadi pagi." Potong Kyuhyun, menampakan cengiran lebarnya yang terkesan menyebalkan di mata Eunhyuk.

"Diam kau, setan!" desis Eunhyuk sebal.

"Hahaha!"

Donghae yang mendengar keributan di sekitarnya langsung membuka matanya. Sedikit menyipit saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, tampak saling berangkulan mesra sambil tertawa geli. Entah mentertawai apa.

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, tidak menutupi nada lega yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan sambil mengangguk, beranjak dari tidurnya menatap pasangan KyuMin itu dengan wajah heran. "Kalian mentertawai apa?"

"Tidak ada," Kyuhyun menyahut santai. "Ayo _hyung_, kita kembali ke kamar saja. Tidak baik menganggu orang yang sedang berpacaran." Ajaknya, menarik lengan Sungmin yang hanya mengangguk geli.

"Yah! Siapa yang pacaran, Cho Kyuhyun?!" pekik Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Tentu saja kalian berdua, _hyung babo_!" balas Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, pintu kamarnya langsung terjeblak menutup. Memotong protesan Eunhyuk yang nyaris saja keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"_Aish_, dasar bocah setan!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Hei, Eunhyukkie"

"Apa?"

"Tadi saat tidur, aku merasa kepalaku dielus oleh seseorang. Kau yang melakukannya, ya?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, menatap sebuah seringaian yang tepatri untuknya. "APA?!"

**TBC**

Oke, maaf baru update *bow*

Buat para readers, Panggil Ta aja, jangan pake author, thor atau authornim ya? Itu aneh buat Ta *jdarr*

Terimakasih sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya, Ta sangat mengucapkan terimakasih ^^

Maaf kalau disini malah datar ya :) Susah cari inspirasinya TT

* * *

Balasan Review :

Hein-Zhouhee1015 : Haha... nanti Ta usahakan. Kalau lagi niat nyakitin Donghaek xD

pumpiknsparkyumin : Haha... Hyuk itu yadong, ingat? *plak* Iya, nanti liat aja xD

maria8 : Ta gak jahat Kyu gak kaya uke disini, dia seme :o

eunhaejr : Haha, benarkah? Iya, HaeHyuk *nunjuk pair* Salam kenal juga :) Ini udah lanjut

narty2h0415 : Iya nanti haehyuk. Ini sudah update :)

hyuknie411 : Iya, sudah :) Oke ini udah dilanjut ^^ maaf gak bisa update kilat

LauraRose14 : Haha, haek mmg harus cinta sama hyuk *pla* Ini udah lanjut :)

isroie106 : Itu akan terlihat di chapter" selanjutnya. ditunggu ne? :)

Rani (titik) Gaem (titik) 1 : Haha, haek jahat disini u.u Ne, semoga saja *plak* ditunggu ne :)

Jiae-haehyuk : Chap ini sudah menyenangkan kan? lebih banyak haehyuk moment :D Panggil Ta aja :D

Lee Haerieun : Haha, lihat saja di chap selanjutnya ne? ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut :)

HAEHYUK IS REAL : Mereka hanya sedang mencari cara untuk jatuh cinta *plak* ini sudah dilanjut :)

LS-Snowie : Ini HaeHyuk FF dengan haekyu sebagai slight pair :)

Elf hana sujuCouple : Semua mengatakan lucu dengan haekyu O.o ini sudah dilanjut. Panggil aja Ta ne :)

haehyuk86 : Haha, semoga xD Maaf tidak bisa update kilat :(

NovaPolariself : Karena Ta suka HaeKyu *jduaarr* Haha, ini sudah dianjut :)

ShinJiWoo920202 : HaeHyuk :)

dekdes : Karena dengan itu ia bisa mendekati Kyu dengan kedok yah.. nanti dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya :) terimakasih :D

Eun-kyung kim : Gakpapa xDHoho... mreka pasti bersama xD ini udah dilanjut :D

azihaehyuk : disini sudah banyak, kan? :D

NadiasaviraEf : Maaf gak bisa update cepet :( Ini udah dilanjut ^^ Iya nanti Happy end XD

mylovely hyukkie : mereka hanya menganggp sahabat lebih dlu :D ne kyumin udah pacaran. Ini udh dilanjut :)

faridaanggra : Memang :D Ta sengaja lakukan itu, karena aneh suka langsung O.o Ngakak? padahal itu romantis *plak* Ini udah dilanjut ^^

mizhuky yank eny : Kapan " *plak* nanti pasti :) ini udah dilanjut

Misshae d'cessevil : Selamat datang ^^ Ini HaeKyu :) Iya gak langsung cinta-cintaan, Ta mainnya sahabatan dulu :) Ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^

Baram : Terimakasih ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut

Ren : Haha, ini sudah dilanjutkan ^^


End file.
